Steve
by little akary
Summary: Pepper est devenue bizarre ces derniers temps et Tony n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tant de changement. Sans compter que les arrivées impromptues du Cap'tain américa pour sauver la tour du micro-onde malfaisant n'aident en rien... et si ce n'était que ça...


Hey tout le monde, me voici pour la première fois sur ce fandom, qu'honnêtement je ne pensais pas arpenter un jour mdr. Mais comme il faut une première à tout voici la mienne.

Tout est venu d'un AMV que j'ai vu sur youtube (You and me and your friend Steve (Stony) voilà quoi taper pour la trouver), j'ai été littéralement morte de rire. C'était tellement bien trouvé que je me suis dit qu'il devait forcément y avoir l'équivalent en fanfic et là rien. Même en anglais je ne l'ai pas trouvée. Alors j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai moi-même rédigé cette fic.

Que l'on soit d'accord c'est un pur délire à partir d'une chanson et tout se passe du point de vue de Tony qui bien sûr ne comprend rien à ce qu'il se passe. Mais c'est encore comme ça que c'est le plus drôle.

Bien je vous laisse donc profitez de cette fic ^^ Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em>Candlelight and moonlight all around us<em>_  
><em>_I look into your eyes__  
><em>_You hold my hand underneath the table__  
><em>_And I can't disguise the way I feel__I could've wish a thousand wishes__  
><em>_For this night I can't believe__  
><em>_That it's finally me and you and you and me__  
><em>_Just us_

Tony avait fait fort cette soirée là. Il sentait que Pepper s'éloignait de lui et il voulait mettre le paquet pour la garder près de lui. Après tout Pepper était une femme magnifique, intelligente, pragmatique et surtout tellement indulgente. Il ne pourrait jamais retrouver une perle comme elle. Une femme qui l'accepte tel qu'il était au point de pouvoir vivre avec lui… avec les avengers qui avaient fait de la tour Stark leur base de repos. En effet sa tour était devenue une sorte de dortoir pour les avengers, à vrai dire Tony ne s'y était pas vraiment opposé. Même s'il ne l'avouerai jamais il aimait bien leur présence, malgré toutes leurs étrangetés. C'est sûr que ce n'était pas tout le monde qui ramenait des bocaux de spécimens congelés pour décorer sa chambre, ou mettait en place des pièges dans les zones considéré à risque dans la tour… il y avait d'ailleurs toujours quelques problèmes concernant ce fait et Tony avait dû agir. Même s'il n'avait jamais trop apprécié contredire Natasha, sa tour n'avait pas besoin de plus de système de défense. Après tout il était Tony Stark, il avait par conséquent déjà pensé à tout. Jusqu'à maintenant Pepper c'était bien adapté et n'avait jamais montré de signe de mécontentement. Même lorsque Barton avait cramé une des ses tenues préférées en testant une des nouvelles machines de Stark. Enfin il était à savoir que plus jamais l'archer n'avait fait de manipulation dangereuse en sa présence. Les séquelles des colères de Pepper étaient terrifiantes.

Alors Tony ne comprenait pas ce recule que prenait sa PDG. D'autant plus que si elle lui faisait simplement savoir alors bien sûr qu'il virerait les avengers de sa tour. Après tout Pepper était aussi chez elle ici, au moins à 12%. C'est pourquoi ce soir il avait fait en sorte de lui faire plaisir. La musique douce et romantique, les bougies allumées sur la table du balcon, juste en dessous de la lune qui éclairait de sa lumière pâle la scène. Tony se rappelait que c'était une ambiance qu'elle aimait bien. En tout cas qui lui faisait toujours plaisir. Alors même s'il avait dû se donner un peu de peine il n'avait aucun regret de l'avoir fait. D'ailleurs le sourire que Pepper lui lança effaça toute trace de scepticisme chez le millionnaire.

L'ambiance fut romantique à souhait, il pu revoir Pepper lui sourire et rire sans arrière pensé. Cela faisait longtemps mais il se sentit de nouveau en phase avec elle. Mais alors qu'il sautait enfin le pas et qu'il prenait la main de sa compagne la porte du salon s'ouvrit.

_and your friend Steve_

Pepper décala sa main et Tony remarqua très bien son petit soupire. Elle roula des yeux en remarquant que Steve rentrait alors dans le salon. Ce dernier ne les avait pas vu apparemment, puisqu'ils étaient sur le balcon ce n'était pas si improbable. Il se servit alors dans le minibar avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre. Directement il prit quelques couleurs rouges ce qui amusa assez Tony. Gêner ce cher Capitaine America était quelque chose d'assez jouissif… sentiment qui ne semblait pas partagé par Pepper. Steve eut finalement un sourire figé et hésita entre s'avancer ou tout simplement fuir la scène qui se passait devant lui. Ce que finalement il fit son verre à la main tout en s'expliquant :

« Désolé de vous avoir dérangé. »

_Do do do do do do do Steve__  
><em>_Do do do do do do do leave__  
><em>_What's the deal with your friend Steve?__  
><em>_Oh, hey, how it's going?__  
><em>

Tony ne pu s'empêcher de rire devant cette sortie du soldat mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il tomba sur le regard de Pepper. Comme s'il était prit en faute. Sa main retomba sur la table doucement, n'osant pas vraiment bougé plus. D'ailleurs l'ambiance ne semblait pas vouloir repartir et quand finalement Pepper voulu bien rouvrir la bouche Tony sentit que sa soirée était définitivement plombée.

« Sérieusement Tony, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi et Steve ?

-Avec le Cap' ? demanda-t-il surpris.

-Oui avec Steve.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire…

-Oh je t'en pris Tony, il est toujours là.

-Bien sûr puisqu'il vit ici comme les autres. Tu voudrais que je les fasse partir ? »

Pepper sembla se décomposer et regarda Tony totalement abasourdit. Ce dernier ne comprit pas cette réaction non plus. C'est pourquoi Pepper posa sa serviette et se décida à se lever. Bien sûr Tony se leva aussi pour l'en empêcher. Lui, l'homme à femme, ne comprenait rien à la situation et pour être honnête cela lui faisait un peu peur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Tu n'as pas grandi Tony, tu ne grandis jamais. Tu ne remarques pas ce qu'il se passe autour de toi, ni même ce qui te concerne.

-J'ai toujours été comme ça, se justifia-t-il rapidement. J'étais comme ça déjà avant, tu n'es pas en colère pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non Tony, ce n'est pas pour ça mais il faudrait vraiment que tu y réfléchisses avant de continuer quoi que ce soit. »

Elle ne semblait pas spécialement triste, comme si elle s'était déjà fait à l'idée, même si Tony n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce dont il s'agissait. Ce qu'il savait par contre c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir ainsi. Le millionnaire réfléchit alors rapidement, le problème était apparemment la présence de Steve qui était arrivé comme un cheveu sur la soupe. C'est vrai mais comme il l'avait dit, il vivait ici alors il ne pourrait pas y faire grand-chose… à part mettre un torchon sur la porte. Alors la solution était rapide.

« Et si on allait au cinéma ? »

_You took me out for waffles and to the movies__  
><em>_I was hoping for romance__  
><em>_You even took me to the Mexican circus__  
><em>_I thought there was a chance we'd be alone__I could've wish a thousand wishes__  
><em>_For Steve to disappear__  
><em>_What the fuck's your fucking problem?__  
><em>_Why he's always here?_

Le cinéma était une bonne idée… à la base c'est sûr. Pepper était ravie, souriante et magnifique. Comme toujours elle avait toujours le chic pour trouver les bonnes tenues adaptées aux situations. Sortir de la tour était aussi une bonne idée. Être loin des autres était finalement très reposant. Ne pas être sur ses gardes en permanence de peur de tomber sur un dieu nordique en colère était relaxant. Le film était en soit assez quelconque, Tony était déçu mais Pepper semblait aux anges alors il n'en dit rien. Ils s'arrêtèrent ensuite au restaurant sur le chemin du retour. Là part contre l'ingénieur n'eut rien à redire. La nourriture avait toujours été son péché mignon alors forcément. Cette fois Tony n'eut pas de mauvaise surprise. Sa compagne n'eut aucun changement d'humeur incompréhensible qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. La soirée fut donc totalement réussie et ça, c'était un bon point. C'est pourquoi le brun était de très bonne humeur lorsque le couple rentra dans la tour Stark. Mais pour bien finir une soirée comme celle-là, il fallait bien un petit café ou un after. Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans la cuisine où était déjà Steve un café à la main. Bien sûr Tony eut une petite sueur froide pendant quelques secondes mais Pepper était toujours en train de sourire. Alors il se détendit et sourit aussi au soldat qui les saluait.

« Bonne soirée ? demanda Steve.

-Très bonne, répondit rapidement Tony.

-Nous sommes allé voir un film, le renseigna Pepper.

-Vraiment ? Lequel ?

-Lucy.

-Oh, je l'ai vu aussi. Clint tenait à le voir alors je l'ai accompagné. Il était plutôt bien, je l'ai trouvé très prenant.

-Non, non, je peux pas te laisser dire ça Cap', coupa Tony. Les images sont peut-être très belles mais le context est tiré par les cheveux. Une drogue qui améliorerait les capacités cognitives ? Je pense qu'on l'aurait déjà trouvée avec les chercheurs qu'on a.

-Oui, sans doute, mais le concept est intéressant, tu ne peux pas dire l'inverse.

-Peut-être mais ça reste beaucoup trop philosophique… »

La porte de la cuisine se referma sur la discussion des deux hommes qui s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes surpris de la sortie de Pepper. Sans doute ne voulait-elle pas être prise à partie. Du moins c'était ce que voulait croire Tony à tout prix. Cependant il n'en resta pas là, l'ingénieur continua son argumentation, on ne coupait pas le grand Tony Stark dans ses explication. Ils y restèrent d'ailleurs encore un bon moment à débattre. Si bien que lorsque le propriétaire des lieux entra dans sa chambre la lumière était déjà éteinte et Pepper déjà sous la couette en train de dormir. Il espérait qu'elle n'était pas trop déçue de cette fin de soirée. Il tenta de toute façon de se racheter rapidement. Dès la semaine d'après il lui proposa d'aller à un festival. Mexicain et autre. Le sombrero de sorti, le poncho pour tenir chaud, le couple fit le tour des stands. La encore Pepper semblait souriante et heureuse d'être là. Tony avait même fait l'effort de lui gagner, non pas simplement acheter mais gagné. A un jeu ridicule d'ailleurs d'après le milliardaire mais cela avait amusé sa petite-ami alors il fallait savoir faire quelques petits sacrifices. C'est au détour d'une des allées qu'ils croisèrent Coulson et Steve.

_Do do do do do do do Steve_  
><em>Do do do do do do do<em>  
><em>Go away, what's the deal with your friend Steve?<em>  
><em>Oh, hey, how it's going?<em>

Même si ce n'était pas fait exprès la coïncidence était plutôt bonne. Tony n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de continuer leur chemin avec eux. Il se mit au niveau du Capitaine et commença parler, ne remarquant pas le soupire de sa compagne. Ni même la petite conversation qu'elle eut ensuite avec Coulson. Il le remarqua d'autant moins qu'à la fin de cette soirée, qui aurait dû être en amoureux, elle ne semblait pas de si mauvaise humeur. Donc finalement Tony se disait qu'il avait réussi. Il n'était donc absolument pas préparer à la bombe que lâcha Pepper une fois la porte de leur chambre passée.

« Tony, c'est fini.

-Pardon ? »

L'ingénieur cligna des yeux tout à fait surpris laissant tomber son téléphone, qu'il rattrapa avant que ce dernier ne touche le sol. Tony se retourna vers elle et cru d'abord à une blague. Après tout Pepper avait toujours un petit sourire. Alors ça ne pouvait être qu'une blague… sinon il ne savait pas du tout comment le prendre. La PDG de Stark industrie était vraiment étrange ces derniers temps.

« Tu as très bien comprit Tony.

-Fini quoi ? La vente des actions…

-Je t'en pris ne te rends pas plus ridicule.

-Mais ça ne peut pas être fini.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Mais… Je t'ai offert une peluche.

-Sérieusement Tony. Tu as gagné une peluche qu'ensuite tu m'as donnée. Ca ne change pas la situation.

-Quelle situation ? »

On toqua à ce moment là à la porte de la chambre. Tony fronça les sourcils et demanda à Jarvis de s'occuper de ça à sa place. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à avoir besoin de lui au moment où Pepper faisait une crise ?

« Quelle situation ?

-Je sais que tu n'as pas remarqué mais ça ne va pas tarder.

-Remarquer quoi ? Ca se passe très bien entre nous, non ?

-Désolé Tony, s'incrusta Rogers en ouvrant la porte de force. Mais le nouveau micro-onde fait des siennes. On va bientôt avoir un accident. »

_It's not that I don't like your friend_  
><em>But how many hours with him can you spend?<em>  
><em>And it's not that I don't think he's great<em>  
><em>But it's only you, only you<em>  
><em>I wanna fellate<em>

_Are you gay for Steve, I think you may be_  
><em>And that would be alright<em>  
><em>But let a bitch know just what your steez is<em>  
><em>So I know if I should shave tonight<em>

Tony soupira ce nouveau micro-onde… il aurait vraiment dû s'abstenir de le faire. C'était une vrai plaie et qui en plus de ça avait un caractère bien trempé. Il ne faisait chauffer les pop-corn qu'à moitié lorsqu'on ne regardait pas le film dans la cuisine… Vraiment insupportable. D'autant plus que Thor avait une fâcheuse tendance à se disputer avec l'électroménager lorsque celui-ci ne voulait pas fonctionner. Puis d'un coup se fut la lumière chez l'ingénieur qui se retourna vers Pepper :

« C'est de ce genre de situation dont tu parles ?

-Précisément ce genre de situation, répondit-elle semblant vaguement amusée.

-Je tombe vraiment si mal ? demanda Steve gêné.

-Au contraire tu tombes vraiment bien, reprit Pepper.

-Ne mêle pas Cap' à ça, écarta vivement Tony. Il n'y est pour rien si le micro-onde à des sautes d'humeur.

-Non c'est sûr, accorda-t-elle, mais je ne parlais pas du micro-onde. Sinon cela ferait longtemps que j'aurais baissé les bras Tony. »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent pensant qu'à vrai dire elle n'avait pas tord. Ce n'était pas comme si Pepper n'était pas prévenu au niveau de toutes les expériences de l'ingénieur. Mais rapidement le problème revint à l'esprit du brun.

« Tu n'aimes pas Cap' ? »

Les couleurs sur les joues du dit Cap' furent nettement plus visibles alors que Pepper secouait doucement la tête légèrement déprimée. Elle regarda les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face, remarquant sans problème les rougeurs du soldat, ce qui sembla la dépiter encore plus. Et Tony ne comprenait toujours pas, ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer.

« Je n'ai absolument rien contre vous Steve, rassura-t-elle tout de même. Mais tu ne te rends pas compte Tony et ça ne touche pas que nous.

-Se rendre compte de quoi ? soupira finalement Tony.

-Tu sais combien de temps vous passez ensemble tous les deux ? »

L'ingénieur fronça les sourcils alors que Steve prenait une mine gêné qui laissait sous-entendre qu'en fait il comprenait où voulait en venir Pepper. Cela sembla amuser encore plus la PDG de Stark industrie alors que Tony réagissait beaucoup plus d'instinct sans réfléchir.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Ce n'est pas mal Tony, ne t'en fait pas, rassura-t-elle. Il faut juste que tu l'acceptes.

-Je ne veux pas que tu parles, bien sûr que c'est mal.

-Tu ne m'as pas comprise, coupa la PDG. Le problème ce n'est pas moi, ni Steve, mais c'est toi. »

Le visage du brun se déforma encore plus d'incompréhension ce qui cette fois amusa les deux autres. Mais certainement pas Tony. Comment ça c'était lui le problème? L'information avait du mal à monter jusqu'au cerveau.

I could've wish a thousand wishes  
>'Cause I like to be with you<br>But if it's always me and you and your friend Steve  
>There's nothing I can<p>

« Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais vraiment te laisser mais je n'en peux plus Tony. Tu pourrais comprendre ça. Bien sûr que j'aurais voulu finir ma vie avec toi, si ça avait pu être qu'avec toi…

-Alors c'est bien ça, je vais virer tous ces squatteur d'ici attends un peu.

-Arrêtes-toi tout de suite, soupira la jeune femme. Ca ne changera rien de toute façon. Tu ne fais rien d'autre que de te voiler la face et ça en devient à la limite aussi frustrant qu'agaçant. »

Pour une fois l'ingénieur se tût, parce que Pepper avait cette lueur dans le regard, il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas la contredire. Par contre il fusilla du regard Rogers qui se marrait toujours dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore là lui d'ailleurs ? En temps normal il aurait été gêné à l'extrême et serait déjà bien loin de la scène de ménage à laquelle il assistait. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec le Cap' ? Tony se mit à détailler l'homme lorsqu'il entendit un long soupire venant de Pepper.

« Nous étions en tain de nous disputer Tony.

-Tu étais en train de crier moi je ne fais que t'écouter.

-Tu es sûr de ça ? demanda-t-elle passant outre le sarcasme.

-Que voudrais-tu que je fasse d'autre ? A partir du moment où je ne veux pas que tu partes en cassant le mobilier, quoi que si tu t'occupais du cas du micro-onde ça arrangerait tout le monde…

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardais il y a moins d'une minute Tony ?

-Ce que je regardais ? »

Il cligna des yeux surpris de la question. Son regard passa alors sur toute la pièce, qu'est-ce qu'il regardait ? La réponse lui revint en tombant sur l'autre homme de la pièce.

« Ah oui, le Cap' me semblait pas bien alors je voulais voir si ça allait.

-En plein milieu d'une dispute ?

-Rien n'est plus important que la santé, c'est pas ce qu'on dit.

-D'accord, j'abandonne. »

Elle soupira et parti vers la sortie de la chambre. Arrivé au seuil elle tapota le bras du soldat avec un air contrit. Ce dernier lui fit une grimace gênée.

« Je suis désolé.

-Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi. C'est moi qui suit désolée pour vous. Ca ne va pas être facile. »

Le blond se frotta l'arrière de la tête et eut cette fois un petit sourire même si toujours gêné.

Do do do do do do do Steve  
>Do do do do do do do<br>Why don't you just go be with your best friend

And boyfriend  
>Steve<p>

"Who! Who! Il se passe quoi?

-Je te l'ai dit Tony. C'est fini entre nous alors je m'en vais, ma chambre est toujours libre de toute façon.

-Tu es vraiment sérieuse ?

-Totalement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ?

-C'est fini entre nous, je n'ai pas dit que j'abandonnais la compagnie.

-Mais je parle pas de ça.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne resterais pas simplement avec ton très bon ami Steve… ou petit-ami ? »

Tony se figea, il aurait voulu parler pour répondre à la jeune femme mais rien ne sortit. Il était tellement choqué parce ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il loupa le dernier coche puisque Pepper finit par disparaître. Il ne reprit vie que lorsque le Cap' vint poser une main sur épaule.

« Petit-ami ?

-Faut croire.

-T4es d'accord avec ça ?

-Il n'y a que toi qui n'avait pas remarqué. »

Steve soupira en voyant l'ingénieur planter à nouveau. Lui qui s'en voulait pour Pepper, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi c'était elle qui était désolée.

* * *

><p>Voilà mon petit délire, qu'en pensez-vous?<p> 


End file.
